Suite aux révélations du test Zatark, Jack oublie sa raison
by Loucia
Summary: Le test Zatark vient d'être pratiqué sur Sam et Jack. Ce dernier rumine devant sa bière, n'arrivant pas à détourner ses pensées de la belle blonde. Puis il décide d'agir, une bonne fois pour toute.


_OS tirée de l'épisode au cours duquel O'Neill et Carter subissent le test Zatark et avoue leurs sentiments réciproques. J'ai essayé d'éviter le côté guimauve du mieux possible... A vous d'en juger !  
><em>

_Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise Stargate. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière. Merci à vous, et bonne lecture !_

**_Point de vue de Jack :_**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le test Zatark avait été pratiqué sur moi et Carter. Cela faisait donc plusieurs heures que nous avions dû déclarer nos sentiments l'un à l'autre afin de prouver que nous n'étions pas des Zatark. Pour tout vous dire, ce fut un moment à la fois difficile et merveilleux. Difficile car je détestais étaler mes sentiments en public, surtout lorsque l'on m'y force. Mais merveilleux car il n'y a rien de plus fantastique que d'être aimé par une femme aussi brillante que Carter.

J'étais chez moi. La semaine avait été longue et fatigante, et le test Zatark m'avait chamboulé. Oui, moi, Jack O'Neill, ressentais des émotions. Ce n'était pas parce-que je me composais un visage de marbre que mon cœur ne battait pas pour autant. Mes pensées vagabondaient depuis le test, depuis que j'avais dit tout haut ce que je me refusais de croire depuis des années. Le professionnalisme de Carter, qui voulait garder cet épisode secret, ne m'avait pas étonné. Elle était d'une force incroyable… J'avais parfois même l'impression qu'elle me surpassait. En effet, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de moi-même. Bien des fois, j'avais manqué de perdre le contrôle et de me laisser aller avec elle. Surtout après avoir goûté à ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises… Si j'avais su, j'aurais davantage profité de la situation avant de mettre fin à la boucle temporelle, ou avant de la repousser lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé si sauvagement dans les vestiaires. Si vous saviez à quel point Carter embrasse bien…

Je secouai la tête, essayant de faire valser mes pensées ailleurs. Attrapant ma bière, j'allumai la télé et mis « Les Simpson ». Rien de tel pour se changer les idées ! C'était du moins ce que j'avais espéré… Mais au bout de quelques minutes, je réalisai que mes pensées tournaient toujours autour de cette fabuleuse blonde aux yeux bleus. Je regardai ma montre : 20 heures. Oserais-je ?

Je me levai, pris mes clés et me dirigeai vers la voiture en veillant à ne pas réfléchir. Cela faisait des années que je suivais ma raison, mais ce soir-là, je décidai de l'oublier. Fini les doutes, fini le respect de la loi, fini la frustration. J'en avais ma claque. Adviendra ce qu'il devait advenir, ça m'était égal, je suivais mon cœur, mes envies. Et elles me menèrent droit chez Carter.

Arrivé devant sa maison, j'éteignis les feux et coupai le moteur. Je respirai un grand coup. Pour quelles raisons étais-je venu exactement ? Qu'est-ce que je comptais lui dire ? Que depuis le test Zatark, je n'arrivais plus à me la sortir de la tête ? Que notre petit manège avait trop duré ? Elle avait pourtant été claire à ce sujet, tout à l'heure…

Je soupirai. Voilà que ma raison reprenait le dessus. Je jetai un œil en direction de la maison de Carter. Que faire ? Maintenant que j'y étais, allais-je faire demi-tour ?

En soupirant une énième fois, je cherchai à tâtons les clés sur le contact. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici… J'allais tourner la clé lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant de la maison. Je stoppai mon geste et écoutai.

- Non Sam, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! hurlait un homme sur le perron.

- Pete, ne t'emporte pas si vite, implorait Carter.

- Si vite ? Tu es aussi indécise depuis le jour où nous nous sommes mis ensemble !

- Je sais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je

- Moi je sais parfaitement ce qu'il t'arrive, la coupa Pete. Tu es amoureuse d'un autre Sam. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne suis qu'un passe-temps pour toi.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu

- Je t'entends la nuit !, hurla Pete, la voix défaillante. Tu susurres son nom. Pas le mien. Je ne représente rien pour toi.

Cette fois, Sam ne répondit rien. Elle observa son petit ami en silence alors qu'il ajustait son sac sur son épaule. Il allait partir, et elle ne faisait plus rien pour le retenir.

- J'espère que tu seras heureuse. Mais ce sera sans moi.

Je n'avais fait aucun geste pouvant trahir ma présence. Ce fut en silence que je vis Pete descendre les marches du perron et grimper dans sa voiture. Carter restait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, impuissante. Les feux de la voiture de Pete illuminèrent son visage avant qu'il ne parte, mettant au grand jour la détresse qui y était peinte. Mon cœur se serra. Je savais que j'étais à l'origine de ce conflit. J'étais la cause de la souffrance de la femme à laquelle je tenais tant.

Une fois la voiture de Pete ayant tournée au bout de la rue, Carter fit volte-face et entra dans sa maison, la tête basse. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris ma portière et fit un pas dehors. Le froid me mordit les joues, mais je n'y fis guère attention. J'avançai à grand pas en direction de chez Carter, sans réellement savoir ce que je comptais faire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle était chamboulée et que c'était en majeure partie de ma faute. Je ne pouvais la laisser subir ça toute seule.

Arrivé sur le perron, je frappai à la porte. Le silence fut le premier à me répondre. Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur Carter. Elle avait tenté d'essuyer toute trace de larme avant de se montrer à son visiteur, mais il était clair qu'elle venait de pleurer. Mon cœur se serra davantage lorsque je rencontrai ses pupilles bleus, tiraillée entre le désespoir et la volonté de faire croire que tout allait bien.

- Mon colonel ?, interrogea-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici ?

Je me raclai la gorge et fit un vague geste de la main.

- Hum, eh bien, je passais par ici et…

Je jetai un œil à Carter, puis soupirai, laissant ma main retomber le long de mon corps. Fini les mensonges.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Sam.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux bleus de mon homologue. Elle resta quelques secondes pantoise, étonnée de m'avoir entendue l'interpelée par son prénom. Puis elle s'effaça et me laissa entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot. Apparemment, la soirée avait été suffisamment pénible pour faire l'effort de se montrer accueillante. Je la suivis en silence et attrapai la bière qu'elle me tendit. Elle s'en prit également une, comme pour noyer ses pensées dans la boisson, et alla s'assoir dans le sofa du salon. Elle avala plusieurs gorgées de bière et lança :

- Je vous écoute.

A cet instant, je me sentais bien idiot. J'étais debout, face à une femme brisée par ma faute, et n'avais aucune idée des mots que j'étais censé prononcer. Je pris le temps de m'assoir dans le canapé face à elle, et soupira.

- Bon, vous savez que moi et les discours…

J'ai souris en coin, tentant d'alléger la situation. Mais Carter ne réagissait pas et continua à fixer sa bière, le visage inexpressif. Je compris alors que ce n'était plus le moment de me dissimuler derrière mon humour douteux pour déclarer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Carter n'avait pas besoin de supporter ça, surtout ce soir. Je décidai d'oublier ma raison, une fois pour toute, et de me lancer.

- Sam, je suis désolé d'être la cause de toutes ces perturbations dans votre vie…

Carter releva les yeux vers moi et me sonda d'un regard pénétrant. Elle venait de comprendre que j'avais été témoin de sa dispute avec Pete. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu pour me parler de ma lamentable vie amoureuse, je me trompe ?

Je grimaçai. La récente séparation avec Pete ne l'avait pas rendue très réceptive, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas du tout.

- Sam, je

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Sam, tout à coup ?, me coupa-t-elle.

- Nous ne sommes pas à la base. Nous sommes seuls. Et ce n'est pas à mon second à qui je m'adresse à l'instant, ni à la brillante astrophysicienne. Je m'adresse à toi, Sam, et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes.

Elle se tut, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je posai ma bière sur la table basse et me lançai.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

Le silence nous enveloppa alors que je tentais de rassembler mes idées. Puis je décidai de commencer par le début, tout simplement.

- Quand on s'est rencontré, j'étais un homme brisé. Je n'attendais plus rien de la vie, je vivais au jour le jour sans grande volonté. Je m'étais forgé une carapace que je croyais indestructible. Je ne voulais plus ressentir le moindre sentiment. Je n'avais plus la volonté d'aimer quoique ce soit, de peur de souffrir à nouveau. Ma vie était fade, sans aucun but, sans aucune valeur. Et puis tu es arrivée. Tu m'as cloué le bec comme aucune femme n'avait jamais osé le faire. Et ça m'a plu. Pourtant, tu sais à quel point je haïs les scientifiques !

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de Sam. J'avais marqué un point. Elle gardait néanmoins la tête basse, ce qui me poussa à continuer.

- Par la suite, j'ai sombré petit à petit. Au début, j'étais satisfait de te voir seulement au cours de nos missions, mais j'ai vite eu besoin de plus. Mes excuses pour venir te voir dans ton labo étaient si peu convaincantes que je pensais que tu finirais par m'envoyer bouler…

Elle sourit, se remémorant certains épisodes de notre passé commun. Je continuai sur ma lancée.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et j'ai eu de plus en plus besoin de croiser ton regard, chaque jour, à chaque minute. Je savais que je ne devais pas, et crois-moi, j'ai tout essayé pour t'oublier. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

Sam ferma les yeux et garda le silence.

- Je suis tout à fait conscient que je ne devrais pas être ici ce soir, mais

- Non, tu ne devrais pas, murmura-elle en me coupant.

- Mais j'ai décidé de ne plus écouter ma raison Sam, tentais-je de continuer, et

- C'est à cause du test Zarark ?, me coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle me fixait de ses yeux bleus, scrutant ma réaction et me laissant pantois.

- Si c'est la raison qui t'a poussé à venir ici, tu n'as pas à te torturer de la sorte. Nous avons convenu d'oublier cet épisode, et

- Je ne veux pas oublier cet épisode Sam, répondis-je.

- Bien sûr que si !

Elle s'était levée brusquement et avait presque hurlé. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, tiraillés par la rage, le désespoir et l'impuissance.

- Nous sommes militaires, Jack ! Militaires ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de comportements !, cria-t-elle.

Je me levai face à elle et m'emportai à mon tour

- Nous sommes humains avant tout, Sam !, criai-je.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ce que ça change ? Mais tout ! Je ne supporte plus de passer mes journées à tes côtés en veillant à ne pas être trop proche de toi, ni trop attentionné ! J'en ai marre de faire semblant de t'ignorer et de te voir souffrir par ma faute

- Je suis une grande fille, je peux très bien gérer mes émotions toute seule, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Alors réagis en adulte et fais face à tes sentiments.

Elle s'immobilisa un instant, silencieuse, les yeux plongés dans les miens. Je pouvais sentir la douleur émanant de ses prunelles bleues alors qu'elle restait là, immobile, impuissante. J'en profitai pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules et m'abaisser à sa hauteur, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Nous devons arrêter de faire semblant, Sam. Ça a trop duré.

Elle me fixa un instant, sans rien dire, puis ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Sans attendre, je la serrai contre mon torse auquel elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Je l'entendis retenir ses sanglots alors que je caressais ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Que va-t-on faire Jack ?, articula-t-elle d'un ton égaré.

- On va vivre comme on le mérite. Heureux.

Elle plongea son visage dans mon cou en laissant échapper de petits sanglots, et je sentais que ses forces lui échappaient. La journée avait été plutôt éprouvante pour elle. Je la soulevai tendrement du sol et la serrai contre mon torse. Je m'assis sur le canapé, la gardant sur mes genoux. Elle resta collée à mon torse alors que je lui caressais le dos, sentant son souffle dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux.

- Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, durant le test Zatark… Ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Je ne tiens pas seulement à toi.

Je relevai la tête de Sam et l'obligeai à me regarder droit dans les yeux en maintenant sa tête entre mes mains.

- Je t'aime, Sam. Et personne n'a le droit ni le pouvoir de me l'interdire.

Les yeux de Sam étaient remplit de larmes. Je lui caressai la joue, replaçant une mèche de cheveux échouée sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact.

- Je n'ai plus la force de résister Jack, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors ne le fais pas.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens. Un doux silence nous enveloppa, durant lequel des milliers de sentiments furent échangées par le biais de ce simple regard. Délicatement, je m'approchai d'elle et posai mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je déposai des baisers sur sa peau, descendant sur sa mâchoire, puis dans sa nuque. Elle leva la tête, m'offrant l'accès rêvé à sa peau. Je lui suçotai le cou alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans mon dos et mes cheveux.

- Jack… murmura-t-elle.

Elle agrippa mon menton entre ses doigts afin de me relever la tête et emprisonna mes lèvres des siennes. Les barrières étaient tombées, la frustration de ces huit dernières années prit le dessus. Les heures qui suivirent nous firent décoller comme jamais, nous emportant bien plus loin que n'importe quel vortex avait pu le faire. Nous savourâmes ces instants à deux comme des âmes sœurs séparées depuis bien trop d'années. Cette nuit-là fut la plus merveilleuse de toute mon existence. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne plus délaisser nos sentiments. Je réussi à convaincre Sam de me laisser prendre ma retraite, que je considérais comme amplement méritée. Rien ne m'empêcherait de passer à Cheyenne Mountain de temps à autres, en temps qu'ancien militaire. Je savais qu'Hammond me laisserait cette possibilité. Et j'étais enfin heureux de partager ma vie avec celle qui, par ses yeux bleus et son sourire angélique, m'avait fait renaître.

**Fin.**


End file.
